Loving them Equally
by Shakaku Gekkani
Summary: Yuki has locked himself in his room, Kyo left the house, and Tohru has made herself sick. Could all of this have happened because of some bared feelings and harsh punishments? [Rewritten with an epilouge!]
1. A Damn Mysterious Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter One : A Damn Mysterious Boy**

Dinner was ready. Shigure and Kyo were seated at the table, and Tohru was fetching the chopsticks. She laid them out on the table, but stopped when she laid down the fourth pair. Standing, she turned to Shigure. "Where's Sohma-kun?"

Shigure shrugged. "I don't know, Tohru-kun. Why don't you go check and see if he's still in his room?" Tohru nodded, and went upstairs. When her footsteps faded, Kyo turned and glared at Shigure.

"What the hell did you tell her that for? You want her to find out that he locked himself up there again on her own? Why didn't you just tell her?" Kyo whispered harshly, not wanting to risk being heard by Tohru. Shigure shook his head.

"Yes, that was my intention. Its better that way, don't you think? After the argument you two had, and then when Akito…" He stopped, his eyes dropping to the table. Kyo shuddered when Shigure said _his_ name. "You know, she's going to stay up there for a while. Why don't you go sit with her, and bring her up some dinner? It's half your fault that he's in there, anyway."

Kyo, after a while, came upstairs to sit with Tohru. As the daylight waned and the wee hours of the night approached, she fell asleep with her head in Kyo's lap. Cringing and first and trying to get the girl off of him, Kyo soon realized that if he moved her, she would wake up. Sighing, he settled himself in for a long, probably sleepless, night that he would spend alone with his thoughts.

'Do you really care about Yuki, locking himself in his room like this, Kyo? Whatever the damn dog says, it is your fault,' he asked himself after awhile. He pondered on it, but his mind constantly danced around the issue. He almost couldn't bring himself to think about if he really did care. Brushing it off, he looked down at Tohru's peaceful face. She was breathing softly, tear-stains from crying earlier dried on her face. She shuddered in her sleep, and mumbled. Kyo couldn't make out what she was saying. Placing his hand on her forehead, he found it hot. Fever. He'd get her medicine and make some leek stew in the morning. Sighing for the billionth time that night, Kyo rested his head against the wall and fell asleep.

-

Early the next morning, Shigure went upstairs to check on them. He found them both sleeping, Tohru's head in the cat's lap and Kyo's hand on her head. Sighing, he rested his head against the wall.

_Creak._ Starting, Shigure looked around to find the source of the noise. He just barely saw Yuki's door close. Sighing again, he turned on his heel and went back downstairs. Yuki had seen the two sleeping, and after the fight he had had, seeing this would do anything but make him come out again.

-

Kyo walked to school alone the next day. Tohru was sick, and sleeping. Yuki was still in his room. Tohru had tried this morning to talk to him, but Yuki wasn't saying anything. The only way anyone could tell that he was still alive was by his occasional groan and flush of the toilet. Kyo rolled his eyes, and tried to shake off the feeling that Tohru and Yuki's misery were both all his fault. He couldn't. Letting out an angry yell, he ran as fast as he could all the way to school.

Hana saw him first. Pointing at him, she told Uo that orange-head was at school, but no Prince or Tohru-kun. Uo was infuriated. She pounced on Kyo, bombarding him with questions.

"Where's Tohru?" Uo said, her eyes glittering. Kyo avoided her eyes.

"S-sick," said Kyo. As soon as he heard himself stutter, he cussed inwardly.

"That is a lie. Where is she?" asked Hana.

"Aren't you two overreacting? She's sick!"

"Su-re. Your eyes tell a different story, orange-head. Spit it out." Sighing Kyo tugged his finger for the two to follow.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It's a long story, so be prepared to skip first class. C'mon, let's find somewhere quiet."

-

The Sohma house's gardens were in full bloom. Birds sang joyfully, fluttering around the bird feeders. Akito was lying on his side, staring out at the scenery. It was warm, so he was on the porch. The floor creaked, and Akito looked up. Shigure was standing in the doorway, looking down at Akito with a smile. It was not one of the dog's warm smiles, or one of his playful ones. The smile was cold, and every ounce of the coldness on his lips was reflected in his eyes. Akito smiled back.

"Ah, Shigure. Did it work?" asked Akito in his soft voice. Shigure's smile became colder.

"Yes, Akito-san. It worked quite well. You have always been most full of brilliant ideas," replied Shigure. He knelt next to Akito, and kissed him lightly on the nose. Akito's expression darkened for a brief moment, but soon disappeared.

"Won't you stay awhile, Shigure? You have nothing to attend to, right?"

"I believe I can, Akito. I believe I can…"

-

Hatsuharu found Kyo, Uo, and Hana on the roof on the way to cut his first class. He was concerned when he didn't see Yuki. Kyo retold the events of last night to the cow. Haru flopped onto his back, and looked up at the clouds.

"Hey, orangey. You said that the prince locked himself in his room again. You mean he's locked himself in his room before?" asked Uo. Haru answered the question.

"Yes. This is the third time. When he was six, after Akito beat him for the first time, and then seven years later, after…" Haru's voice faltered. Kyo finished his sentence.

"Yuki was going to a different school up until he was thirteen. He met a girl there, and really liked her. They always hung out together, and were considered a couple. Akito saw them walking home from school one day. They were holding hands. Akito was enraged, and two days later her father, mother, and she were in a car crash. All three died." A tear dripped from Uo's eye, but she quickly swiped it away. Hana handed her a handkerchief, then spoke. Kyo continued. "The first time, it was four days. The second, two weeks. He drank out of the sink in the bathroom attached to his room, and snuck downstairs in the middle of the night for food. We didn't try to catch him."

"You mean that, possibly, something of the same nature happened to cause him to lock himself in his room?" Kyo and Haru nodded simultaneously.

"Most likely," said Haru. Kyo stared at the ground. Hana noticed this, but didn't bring it up. Kyo looked up again, and his gaze was instantly met by Hana's. Something in her eyes told Kyo that she knew that he wasn't saying something. Kyo ignored it, and looked away again.

"He's a damn mysterious boy…"

Yuki was curled up on his bed, crying. He had been sobbing at first, after Akito had said those horrible things, made those horrible threats. His crying had gradually subsided, and he decided to try to sneak out of his room and get Tohru. He wanted to talk to her so bad, that it hurt him even more that he was already. It was around midnight when he opened his door. Instantly, Yuki saw Kyo and Tohru sleeping. The shock was so great that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Anger boiled up inside him, and he shut the door. Locking it, he lay back down on the bed, and began to weep.


	2. The Fine Details

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Two : The Fine Details**

A week passed slowly. Tohru remained in bed, her fever gradually increasing until she began throwing up constantly. Every minute that she wasn't sleeping or emptying her stomach, Tohru was sitting by Yuki's door, talking to the wall. She apologized, begged for him to come out, and even sang. Uo and Hana visited her for the first few days, but were now staying with the Sohmas. Most of the time they were giving her medicine and trying to get her to keep some food down, but occasionally they just sat with her, stroking her head gently.

Haru had also come to stay with Shigure. He was often pleading right next to Tohru for Yuki to come out. Other times he would snap, pound on the wall, and leave for a few hours. Shigure calmly watched the teens and did what he could. He had given up trying to get them to go to school. They had refused every time.

Kyo, on the other hand, had pulled money from his savings and rented a run-down flat in the city. He left in the middle of the night with his things, and left a note on Shigure's door explaining his absence.

_I'm staying in an apartment in the city for now. I can't stand the tension in this house and that that pansy rat has locked himself up again. Tohru sick isn't helping my mood and I don't really want to be here if I snap. There are too many girls in this house now anyway. I'm not leaving forever, if that's what you're hoping. I'm just taking a break._

_-Kyo_

-

Akito was lying on the porch again, staring blankly at the sky. Slowly, he turned his head to see Hatori standing in the doorway. Hatori bowed his head, and sat by Akito.

"Why did you tell Yuki those things?" asked Hatori. He fiddled with his tie and tugged on his now chin-length hair. Akito gazed into Hatori's eyes.

"Why, my dear Hatori? I did it to punish him. That boy has been continually disobeying my orders. He deserved it. I hear that he has locked himself up again? Am I right?" Hatori nodded slowly.

"Yes, he has. It's already been a week. Tohru-san has become sick, Kyo has moved into an apartment for the time being, and Hatsuharu and two of Tohru-san's friends are staying at the house now."

"I see. Anything else, Hatori?"

"Nothing, Akito," said Hatori. He stood, and walked back inside. Stopping briefly, he turned to speak. "This punishment may yet prove to be more severe than you intended, Akito. Be careful. Rats bite, cats scratch, and bulls will fight when provoked. I would be cautious if I were you." With that, Hatori closed the door behind him, leaving Akito alone. The head of the Sohmas pondered this statement for a moment.

"I don't care if they fight back. A little conflict would just make my plans better. But if it does indeed get out of hand… Well, I'll deal with that when it happens. For now, I will sit back and watch the show."

-

_Brring. Brring._ Kyo groaned as he rolled out of bed. His apartment was tiny and cramped, with only two small rooms and a bathroom. Stumbling to the phone, he picked it up. He had left Shigure the phone number to his apartment.

"Hey. Kyo here," mumbled Kyo into the phone. It was only 4 am, even Kyo, the ultimate early bird, was still sleeping at that hour. Shigure was on the other line.

"Hello, Kyo."

"What the hell is your problem, calling me this early?"

"I didn't want anyone to overhear me talking."

"Fine. Then I guess this is awfully important. What is it?"

"Well…"

"Just spit it out."

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened between you and Yuki, and what Akito said."

_Flashback_

_It was Saturday, and Yuki and Kyo were at home alone. Tohru had gone out shopping with Uo and Hana and Shigure had a meeting with his editor. At first, neither spoke to each other, both going about their own business. Lunchtime came, and they sat at the table, eating the previous night's leftovers. Suddenly, Kyo spoke._

"_You saw the hat, didn't you? That's why you were so uptight that day." Yuki looked away._

"_It's your hat, isn't it? You were the one that led her home."_

"_Yes." Yuki looked up at Kyo with hatred._

"_How come she was the one who you hugged the other night? She ran to you when you were hurt, but she ignores my pain." Kyo didn't respond. "Isn't it true? I'm sitting here, hurting, and she just smiles at you! Akito is beating me again, but she doesn't shed a tear!" Kyo exploded._

"_What the hell are you talking about? You're so damn good at hiding your emotion, it's no wonder she hasn't found out yet! You're so scared of her discovering your weaknesses, so you hide them, and you expect her to just magically know everything? You selfish bastard!" Kyo leapt at Yuki, punching him in the jaw. Yuki didn't retaliate at first. Kyo kept punching him. Suddenly, Yuki kicked Kyo so hard that he flew across the room and hit the wall hard. The cat slumped to the ground, stunned. Yuki turned to leave the room, but when he turned, his saw Akito. Horror struck him, and he turned to run, but Akito's voice stopped him. _

"_Yuki. I see you are doing well." Yuki shuddered, and collapsed. Akito approached, and laid his hand onto the rat's head. Yuki convulsed violently then sat completely still. Akito ran his fingers through Yuki's hair. _

"_Why do you constantly run from me? If you would only listen to me and do my bidding, you would live a happy life. But no, you wish to disobey me and do only what you want to. I know you love Tohru. It's obvious. But she cannot release us from our curse. What can she give you that I cannot? She is just an ordinary, ugly girl. Just like Tsuiko. Do you remember her, Yuki? I was very displeased with you that time. I made sure that you did not see her again. Shall I remove Tohru? I would not wish to kill her. If you come back to me, I will only erase her memories and those of her friends. Does that sound fair? I will give you until the end of the month to think upon my offer. Don't try to run away. I can always find you." Akito gripped the boy's hair and lifted him to his eye-level. With an evil grin, Akito threw Yuki to the ground and left._

Kyo related all this to Shigure. He was silent for a while, processing.

"So those are the fine details, huh?"

"Yup."

"And then what? Yuki went upstairs and locked himself in his room?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you Kyo. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait! Just don't tell Tohru."

"I won't."

-

It was the middle of the night. Yuki, so hungry that even in his great grief he noticed it, snuck out of his room to get some food from the refridgerator. Creeping softly, he slipped through the shadows like a ghost, and soon reached the kitchen. He stopped instantly when he saw Hatsuharu and Uo standing by the fridge. Making himself as small as possible, he hid in the corner and watched them.

"How's Tohru doing?" It was Haru asking.

"Worse," said Uo solemnly.

"How so?"

"She's hallucinating, and can't keep anything down. She's dehydrated, and hasn't eaten anything in the last three days. Sometimes we can get her to eat a cracker or two, but not lately. Sleep hasn't been coming easy to her either, and when she does sleep she screams out the prince's name until she's hoarse." Haru slumped against the wall and closed his eyes.

"We've got to get him out of there. If she stays like this much longer, she runs the risk of starving." Uo nodded, and went back upstairs, leaving Haru in the kitchen.

"Yuki… Please…"


	3. Yuki's Condition

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Three : Yuki's Condition**

Tohru tossed in her sleep violently, screaming and sobbing uncontrollably. Hana wiped her forehead with a cold cloth and Uo sat slumped against the wall. She had been getting progressively worse as the second week of her sickness wore on. They had called Hatori many a time, but every time he told them that there was no medicine for the sick at heart. Hana, sitting back, examined Tohru's waves. They were sad, sadder than any waves she had felt before. Mixed into the sadness was a hint of strong love. Hana knew instantly that it was probably for Yuki. Watching Tohru's eyes, she found them moving, and she wondered what she was dreaming of.

_The spring air wafted calmly through the trees, playing softly with Tohru's hair. Standing before her was Yuki. He had a desperate countenance. _

"_Honda-san, I love you," said Yuki, his voice trembling. Tohru looked away._

"_Sohma-kun, I…"_

"_No! Don't tell me… You love Kyo? He's gotten you before I have?" Tohru avoided his gaze._

"_No, Sohma-kun… No… I just… I…"_

"_Please, Honda-san. You know I love you. I don't care about Akito anymore. He can't hurt me. After we graduate we can move far away, maybe even America or England."_

"_Sohma-kun, I can't. I'm not ready. Please, give me time."_

"_You do love that stupid cat! You do!" Yuki reached out to Tohru, but she tore away from him and ran. _

_Tohru was hanging the laundry out on the line. Kyo stood by her, handing her clothes from the basket. When the basket was empty, the two stood silent and unmoving. Kyo, turning his back, shut the door. Turning to Tohru, he clutched her arms. _

"_Tohru…" He began to shudder. "Tohru, do you love me?" _

"_Kyo-kun, I…"_

"_You love Yuki, don't you? Damn that rat, I'll kill him!"_

"_Kyo-kun! No!"_

"_Then, please! Just answer my question! Do you love me?" Tohru was completely silent. "Answer my question, dammit! Please!" Tohru fell to her knees, and began to cry._

"_Kyo-kun… I…"_

"_Dammit!" Kyo left the porch, slamming the sliding door shut behind him. _

That was two days before Yuki locked himself in his room.

-

Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame were sitting around a table at Hatori's house, sipping tea. Sighing, Hatori broke the silence.

"We have to do something about Tohru." Ayame nodded in solemn agreement.

"It appears that the only way to do that is by getting my brother out of his room." Shigure rested his head in his hands.

"That doesn't look too possible at this point," said Shigure, "I think there is more to the situation than just what Akito said. Maybe something having to do with Tohru..?"

"Who should we ask about it?" asked Ayame.

"Tohru would be the logical choice. But in the state she's in, we'll have lots of fun getting it out of her," replied Hatori.

"We've go to try."

The next day the Mabudachi trio was sitting by Tohru's bed. She had stopped throwing up for the most part, but only because her stomach was completely empty. Instead she was hallucinating more, and she was running a high fever. Hatori took her hand, and looked her in the eye.

"Tohru-san?"

"Ha-Hatori?"

"Yes, Tohru-san. It's me, Hatori. I want to ask you a question." Tohru's gaze focused in and out on his face.

"Of course."

"Do you know why Yuki may have reacted to Akito the way he did? Why he locked himself in his room? You know, Akito surprised Yuki and said very mean things to them, and that is why he's up in his room. We don't think that that's the only reason he is reacting this way though. Do you have any ideas? I really need you to tell me anything that happened. It might help us in trying to get Yuki to come out." A tear streamed down Tohru's face.

"He… Sohma-kun told me he loved me. I didn't tell him that I loved him back, said I needed more time. I lied to him to. When he asked me if I loved Kyo-kun, I said no. Later that day, Kyo-kun asked me if I loved him. I didn't say anything. He accused me of loving Sohma-kun." Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure all looked at each other.

"And? Who do you love?" Ayame blurted out. This earned him glares from the other two men.

"I love both of them equally. If I were to date one, then the other would be sad… I think that's why Yuki reacted how he did. And, I was scared of Akito-san…"

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun. We'll keep Akito away from you," said Ayame. Shigure looked down, and Hatori gazed at Shigure.

'Something's up…' thought Hatori as he watched the dog's gaze flicker around the room, never alighting on anyone's face. 'I'll talk to him later…'

-

Kyo groaned. It had been almost a week since he moved into the apartment, and his cash was starting to dwindle. He had put aside a chunk of it to pay rent, but food money was entirely separate. Stretching his legs, he wondered how he could get some more money. There was no telling how long he would stay here, away from Tohru. Picking up the newspaper he had bought that morning when he had gone out to get a bento box for breakfast, he flipped through the job offer ads. His eyes fell on an ad. "Recently begun Martial Arts Dojo, instructors wanted. Good pay, lunch provided daily. Hours, 8:30-5:00pm. Monday through Friday. Please call…" Kyo instantly picked up the phone and dialed the number. Ten minutes later, he was catching a taxi.

-

Yuki was a complete mess. His state of mind was a see saw now, as soon as he was stable enough to venture out of the room to find Tohru, thoughts of Tohru and Kyo together exploded into his head like dynamite and he crumpled to the ground again, crying. He had been doing this for about four days now. He felt it; he knew he was close to leaving. He just couldn't quite get there yet. All he needed was a loving word from Tohru, and he would throw open his door and free himself from his own captivity.

This was the longest Yuki had been his room. It was going to be three weeks in two days. He wasn't ready yet, he couldn't drive the visions of Akito and Kyo from his head. He had worked up just enough courage every couple of nights to get some food from the refridgerator and sneak back up into his room, but never enough to even approach Tohru's door. Not yet. Not yet…

-

"I swear I didn't!" cried Shigure, backing away from Hatori. He was backing into a corner.

"Sure you didn't. You cleared everybody out of the house but those two, and got Akito to come over. On top of that, you convinced Yuki and Kyo to confess their feelings for Tohru two days before! You and Akito set this up, didn't you? Or, more close to the bull's eye, he set it up and you did the dirty work. You love him too much to see the truth. He wants to torture all of us, to show us that he hurts for us, so it makes him think that he can bring us to the brink of death and insanity because he can. He wants us to suffer to show us that he can, and if we don't do what he says, we'll end up like him. Don't you see?"

"Yes, I see. That's why I do what he says, so I don't have to be tortured by him like he does Yuki. I'm not stupid. You are, because you go against him. Just think. If you had followed his directions in the first place and stayed away from Kana, just think how much happier you'd be! You'd even have two good eyes! Hatori, if all the Sohmas did what he told us to, no one would be sad. He just wants to be loved, and to be whole. Akito strives for happiness just like everyone else does. He just reaches for it from the wrong direction. We can't change that. He's Akito, he does what he pleases. Accept that, Hatori, and you'll be okay."


	4. The Open Door

Disclaimer: Ido not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Four : The Open Door**

"I want to go outside." Uo stepped back. Tohru was a little better, she was keeping down some food. Her talk with the Mabudachi Trio had helped her state of mind, sharing what happened had relieved a burden from her. She was still sick, but a spark of hope had miraculously ignited. He was going to come out eventually, she said to herself. I need to be happy for him, she thought constantly.

"Sure, Tohru. Come, let's get you dressed. It's a beautiful day outside," said Hana, helping Tohru out of bed. Tohru shrugged off her nightgown and slipped on a dress and a pair of sandals. With help from her two friends, she walked shakily outside. Once used to walking, she took a deep breath and made cautious steps to the backyard. Uo and Hana followed close behind; ready to catch her if she fell. Soon, they came upon a clearing. Uo noticed the rows of neglected fruits and vegetables.

"What is this?" she asked, turning to Tohru. Tohru smiled.

"This is Sohma-kun's secret base. He grows vegetables here. They're all growing well now, even when he doesn't tend them. I'll take care of them now, until he comes out. Then we can do it together. Together." With that, Tohru eased herself slowly to her knees and began examining the plants and pulling weeds. She painstakingly pulled every weed, and whenever Hana or Uo bent to help her, she motioned them back. The two watched Tohru for hours as she fixed up the garden, and fetched water for her from the spicket when asked. When she was finished she stood, brushed off her hands, and bent down to pick a leaf from the strawberry plant. Satisfied, she walked back to the house.

-

Hatsuharu was sitting outside Yuki's door, his head leaning up against it. He had been mumbling mindlessly to Yuki for the last hour.

"Yuki… Please, just let me in for a moment. Everyone's worried about you. I just want to see your face. Please, I won't tell anyone. Let me in, just for a second. Please…"

"H-Haru? Is… is that you?" Haru jolted.

"Yes, Yuki! It's me, Haru! Let me in, please. Just for a second."

"O-okay. I… I need someone to talk to right now. Anyone." The door slid open, and Haru slipped in.

Yuki was disgruntled looking. He wasn't disgusting, he had bathed, but he was skinnier than he used to be and he had huge bags under his eyes. Yuki looked like a lost puppy, shaking in the cold. Haru flung his arms around the rat. Yuki relaxed considerably, allowing himself to be hugged.

"I want Tohru…"

"She's out right now. She and the other two girls took a walk a couple of hours ago. I'm the only one here. It's oddly similar to the other times. You let me in, and then you came out soon after. I really love it when you open up to me, Yuki." Haru brushed a piece of hair from the rat's forehead. Yuki didn't cringe away at Haru's affections, but he didn't respond positively either.

"I love Tohru, so much. But she loves Kyo…" Haru shook his head.

"No, Yuki. She loves both of you equally. I heard her say it herself. I had my ear to the door when she told that to Hatori. Everyone wants you to come out so badly. Even Kyo doesn't like it that you've cooped yourself up. 'It makes him frustrated' he said the other day. But, I think Tohru wants you to come out the most. She's made herself sick, y'know. She's getting better though."

"God… I made her that worried? So worried that she was sick? Noooo…" Tears came to Yuki's eyes, and he leaned his head on Haru's shoulder. "She'll never forgive me now… She'll hate me forever…"

"No! Tohru will always love you and forgive you, no matter what. And so will I. Don't you doubt that, ever." Haru leaned back and took hold of Yuki's shoulders and gave him a light shake. "I want the best for you, and that's Tohru. You've gotta come out."

-

Tohru returned shortly after Yuki let Haru in. She walked carefully up the stairs, motioning for her friends to stay downstairs. Sitting in front of Yuki's door, she knocked softly, then slipped the leaf under the door. She heard a short gasp, and footsteps. The door opened, and Yuki pulled Tohru in, careful not to hug her. Snapping the door shut, he gazed into her eyes and took her hands. Tohru was the first to speak.

"I love you, Yuki." Careful not to embrace, their lips met. They ignored the sound of the door opening as Uo, Hana, and Haru stood in the doorway. All three were smiling broadly, and Hana mumbled something about the cost of the wedding. This earned her an elbow from Uo and a stern whisper from Haru. Uo snickered suddenly, and made a remark that made Tohru blush instantly and Yuki break off the kiss. Tohru stood jerkily, and pulled Yuki to his feet. With a smile, she spoke.

"Would anyone like lunch?"

-

"What!" Akito clenched his fists angrily and glared at Hatori. "What do you mean he's come out? Damn, I thought that he would stay in for at least another two weeks! That Tohru girl is ruining everything! She's probably the one who got him out!" Hatori shook his head.

"No. It was Haru who got him to let her in. Just like all the other times, it was Haru who left the door open."

"Stupid ass."

"No, sir, I believe Haru's the cow."


	5. The Feast and the Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Five : The Feast and the Unexpected Guest**

Akito was sprawled out on his porch, like he usually was. It was twilight now, the spring evening breeze cooling his face. Shigure and Hatori were also sitting on the porch with him. Shigure bore a disappointed look, and Hatori was emotionless. Akito sighed.

"Well. My plan failed miserably. The bond between the two grew immensely. I need a different approach," said Akito. He dragged his long fingernail across the floorboards.

"I think that you should employ your… older tactics." Akito raised his eyebrows.

"That's a great idea Shigure. I stopped because it was causing… complications… but the situation is dire enough. I believe that will work. But what about the girl?"

"Leave her out of this!" cried Hatori. Shigure and Akito turned instantly to look at him.

"Are you going soft Hatori? That girl is intruding on our lives. She has no place anywhere near the Sohmas. Besides, I only wanted to have a little 'fun' with her before you erased her memories," said Akito with a smug grin. Hatori's eyes widened.

"Akito! What are you going to do to her?" Hatori looked panicked.

"Just what I did with the last one, Hatori. Just what I did with the last one…"

-

Kyo came home two days after Yuki emerged. Grumbling, he acknowledged Yuki's presence. The rat ignored him completely. Tohru thought it strange for the two to have absolutely no interaction at all, but she stayed quiet. Yuki and Kyo were probably going to have to readjust to each other after being apart for so long, she reasoned. Just give it some time.

Later that evening, Kyo knocked on Yuki's bedroom door. He heard Yuki's 'come in' and opened the door. The rat instantly went back to the book he was reading. Kyo shut the door behind him and sat on the rat's bed.

"Look, I know you're all pissed off at me," Yuki didn't blink. "I came in to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things. Sorry." With that, Kyo stood and left. Yuki looked up, and shrugged to himself, then went back to his book.

-

Tohru was running to and fro in the kitchen, preparing a feast. It would be the first real dinner Yuki would have in nearly a month. He had hung around, trying to help her, but she had shooed him away, laughing. "I want what I'm cooking to be a surprise!" Tohru, along with cooking feverishly, was mentally making a list of who she would call. She wouldn't have to worry about Haru or the girls; they were still staying here for the time being. She had sent all three of them out shopping a few hours ago, and they were now playing Dai Hin Min in front of the TV. The shopping bags from their trip were unpacked and lined up all along the counter.

When the beef stew was simmering happily on the stove, the rice cooked, onigiris prepared, fish staying warm in the oven, noodles warm in their pot, and vegetables cold in the fridge, Tohru went to go get the phone. She was going to call Hatori, Kisa, Kagura, Ayame, Ritsu, Momiji, and Hiro. That would make thirteen people overall. She would have to do some more cooking. Dialing Hatori's number, she put the phone to her ear. Hatori picked up the phone. "Hello, Sohma Clinic. Sohma Hatori speaking."

"Hello, Hatori-san! This is Tohru."

"Oh, hello Tohru-san."

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? It's going to be a feast for Yuki."

"Of course I'll come Tohru-san. Is around five good?"

"Yes, that's great! Thank you Hatori-san." Hatori put the receiver down slowly. Rubbing his temples, he sat down. 'The more she loves him, the harder it will be for me to completely erase Yuki from her mind. It's the same case as Kana's. Her love was so strong, if I so much as tell her my name or touch her, she'll remember everything. Akito knows how my power works; he knows that if she even forgets at all, saying Yuki's name to her will reawaken her memories. Her love for Yuki is just as strong, if not stronger then Kana's love for me. Maybe it's not even possible for me to suppress the memories most precious to her,' thought Hatori. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

-

At five thirty, everyone invited was crowded into Shigure's house. The boys were careful not to bump into Uo or Hana or Tohru. With thirteen people over, Tohru made even more food. She had also prepared an extra-special dessert and refused to show it to anyone. At six o'clock, everyone was sitting either on the floor in the dining room, on the porch adjacent to the dining room, or at the table. Yuki was sitting at the head of the table, gazing at all the food, then at Tohru, then back at the food. Tohru put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled. "Let's eat!"

Everyone dug in. There was some pushing and shoving from Haru, Kyo, and Uo, but everyone else was peaceful. At least ten different conversations were going on at once, and the whole house rung with laughter and happy voices. Even Hatori grinned from time to time. The topics ranged from ideas for Shigure's next novel (Shigure, Ayame, and Hana) and who would kick whose ass in Dai Hin Min (Uo, Haru, Kyo and Hiro). Tohru and Haru never left Yuki's side.

After all of the food was gone, Tohru stood. "I've made an extra special dessert for everyone tonight, a dessert I hope that all of you enjoy!" With that, she walked into the kitchen and emerged with a platter full of cakes, all covered. She placed the biggest one in front of Yuki and smiled. The rat gasped when Tohru uncovered the cake.

It was a vanilla cake with white and red icing, with strawberries dancing along the top and sides of the cake. Cutting the cake precisely, she served a huge piece to Yuki. Smiling bigger than he had in weeks, Yuki stood and took Tohru's hand. Bowing his head slightly, he kissed Tohru's hand with a princely smile. Tohru blushed as red as the strawberries on the cake.

Sitting, Yuki lifted his fork and slid it into his piece of cake. Raising the fork to his lips, he smiled at Tohru and put the piece of cake in his mouth. For a moment, while he chewed, he was emotionless. He had a blank stare, chewing thoughtfully. Putting the fork down, he stood and look Tohru in the eye.

"That cake is undoubtedly the best cake I have ever eaten, Tohru." She blushed immediately. He hadn't said Honda-san, he had called her Tohru!

"I feel honored beyond compare, Yuki."

-

It was around ten, and the real party had begun. Haru had whispered something into Kyo's ear at about nine thirty, much to the cat's delight. Passing it along, the message finally got to Shigure.

"Hey, Shi-chan. Kyo says that Haru is asking your permission to drink a little." Shigure started, and turned to Hiro.

"Are you serious?" Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Do I have any reason to lie? Look, just tell Kyo yes or no. I don't want to get drunk and have a hangover tomorrow. Besides, what about the girls here?" Shigure pondered this for a while, and then went over to Haru. The cow looked up from his card game hopefully. Shigure shook his head firmly.

"No way. Besides, Arisa-san and Hanajima-san are here. No use risking it." Haru sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Well, you better go tell that to Kyo and Uo, before one of them gets drunk enough to hug the other." Shigure's eyes popped.

"Where are they?"

"Out on the back porch." Shigure jumped up and starting running. He found Kyo with his nose in a bottle of sake and Uo fumbling drunkenly with a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. He immediately relieved both of them of the alcohol and carefully dragged Kyo up to his room and Uo into Tohru's. Sighing, he brushed his hands together, feeling accomplished. He started walking back into the room, only to find everyone completely silent, their eyes all drawn to the man standing in the doorway.

Akito.


	6. A Matter of Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Six : A Matter of Happiness**

"Akito! I'm glad that you could join us! Please, have a seat. I'll get you a drink." Everyone's attention shifted from Akito to Shigure. Instantly, Haru stood.

"You! You're the one who got _him _to come more. You damn dog!" Black Haru jumped over the table and threw himself at Shigure. The dog, without even looking at his cousin, backhanded him so hard that Haru flew backwards and instantly crumpled to the ground. Hana's eyes flashed. Getting up slowly, she glided carefully towards the cow, her eyes flitting back and forth from Shigure and Akito. Once she reached the cow's side, she propped him up in her arms and attempted to examine his face.

_Poof!_

Hana looked down to see a cow. Smiling slowly, she nodded her head. "So then. That's why the Sohmas emit such strange waves. Then, if my speculations are correct, all of the Sohmas in this house turn into animals. Except for you, Akito-san. Your waves are different; they are stranger and sorrowful than any of your kin. Why is this, then? Are you cursed in a way that your family is not? Or are you just the kind of man who hurts others to make themselves feel better? People like that give off very distinctive waves. You give off the strongest waves of that nature I have ever seen, Akito-san." Akito, instantly infuriated, picked up the closest thing at hand. It was a vase from the side table. Making a threatening step toward the girl, Akito raised the vase, ready to throw it at Hana. Hana smiled.

"How dare you insult _me_, the head of the Sohma family? My suffering is greater than they will ever know; I bear the core of the curse for them! All I ask is for them to obey me, but all they want to do is go against me! I have the right to punish them! I HAVE THE RIGHT!" Akito threw the vase. It flew violently through the air, glancing off of Hana's shoulder and breaking. She grabbed her shoulder and sank to the floor in shock. Akito, grinning like a madman, strode over to Hana. Laughing, he prodded his foot into her stomach and kicked violently. "THIS IS WHAT PEOPLE GET FOR GOING AGAINST ME!" Tohru immediately threw herself onto Akito, knocking him aside.

"Stop!" Akito, dazed, backed away from Tohru. Shaking his head, he advanced again, wrapping his slim fingers around Tohru's throat. Everyone in the room stood and started for Tohru. Yuki made it first.

"Akito! Let her go!" Yuki threw blind punches at Akito, trying desperately to loosen his grip on Tohru. Tohru gasped for breath and clawed at Akito's hands. Akito let go with one hand to swat Yuki aside, then gripped Tohru with even more force.

Tohru was scratching frantically at Akito's hands and arms now, desperately trying to get air. Blood dripped down from his arms to form a puddle on the floor. Hatori, fire flashing in his eyes, grabbed an umbrella from the entrance room. Sneaking up behind Akito, the doctor swung the umbrella like a baseball bat.

_Crraack. _The umbrella connected, and broke. Akito's grip immediately slackened and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Yuki caught Tohru in his arms and instantly transformed, leaving Tohru to fall onto the floor, gasping for breath. Hatori, now completely oblivious to everyone, stepped back until his back hit the wall. Hands shaking, he examined the weapon in his hands. The doctor, the full impact of what he'd done hitting him, screamed. Everyone turned to look at him, and within seconds he had dropped the umbrella and run out of the house. Haru, now back in human form and dressed, advanced on Shigure.

"Why did you get him to come? What is your fucking problem?"

"He wanted to come to congratulate Yuki on his full recovery!"

"That's bull shit. He's the reason the Yuki locked himself in there in the first place! He comes here and tries to kill Tohru-kun, and you say that he comes in peace? Shigure, whose side are you on?" Shigure grabbed Haru's collar and pulled the cow close so that the two were staring straight into each other's eyes.

"It's not a matter of sides. It's a matter of happiness. I do what Akito says, I'm happy. Hatori didn't do what Akito said, and look at him now. I will always do as Akito says, because I know that if I don't, I won't ever, _ever_ be happy. Believe me. I went against his orders once. I don't ever want to do it again. Yuki should've learned the first day Akito put him in that room. Ha'ri should've learned the first time he laid eyes on Kana. Do you understand?" Haru looked down at the floor.

"But doesn't he see? If he stopped ordering us around, we would be so much happier. We wouldn't hate him as much, even Akito would be happier. But my words, and the words of everyone else, fall on completely deaf ears. That short-sighted bastard sees only himself." This insult was greeted by a furious punch to Haru's gullet from Shigure. Leaving the cow, Shigure heaved the unconscious Akito onto his shoulder and swept out the door.


	7. Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Seven : Departure**

Haru shook his head and staggered to his feet, pain etched onto his brow. Hana pushed him to the floor again, telling him to relax. Yuki sat by Tohru, holding her hand as she regained her breath. Tohru, her eyes still clouded, looked around.

"Where's Hatori?" Yuki kissed Tohru's hand, and brushed the hair from her face.

"He… he broke an umbrella over Akito's head then ran away. Hatori saved your life, but he knows that Akito will punish him," said Yuki solemnly. Tohru tried to sit up, but was gently held down. "Don't try to get up. We'll find Hatori in the morning, when it's light and you recover." Tohru shook her head and sat up.

"No, we've got to find him tonight. He's probably very sad…" Yuki smiled sadly, and helped Tohru to her feet. Ayame rushed to help Yuki hold up Tohru, not saying a word. Deep concern for his friend could be seen plainly in the snake's eyes. Yuki smiled grimly to his older brother and adjusted Tohru's arm on his shoulder and began walking.

The two brothers made slow progress through the woods while trying to carry Tohru. They were soon out of breath because every one they took was dedicated to calling for Hatori. They walked for what seemed like hours before they heard sobbing. Tohru shook off Yuki and Ayame and stumbled over to the stricken doctor's side. She put her hand onto Hatori's and pulled them away from his face. Tears were streaming from his eyes when he looked up at Tohru. His shoulders shuddering, he leaned his head onto Tohru's chest, crying into her shirt. She rocked back and forth slowly, whispering kind words to him and smoothing his hair. Everyone was silent for a while, all eyes on Hatori.

"I-I hit Akito…" Tohru wiped the tears from his eyes with a finger.

"And I thank you. You saved my life, Hatori-san. Thank you."

"But… But he will punish me… There's no telling what Akito will do…" Tohru pushed Hatori up and looked him in the eye.

"It's alright Hatori-san. It'll be okay." Hatori, instantly relieved, threw his arms around Tohru.

_Poof._

Tohru picked up the little seahorse and smiled, stroking its back with her thumb until there was another '_poof_'' and Hatori was sitting, completely naked, in front of a blushing Tohru. Yuki and Ayame helped Tohru to her feet and the four of them walked back to the house together.

-

Back at the house, Hana and Haru were struggling upstairs, helping each other and enquiring about the other's injury. Everyone else had set about cleaning up the now wrecked downstairs, and Kyo and Uo were still sleeping hard. Hana had much difficulty trying to convince Haru to lie down. Finally, she threatened to zap the cow if he didn't rest. Giving in, Haru settled onto a spare futon in Yuki's room. Hana sat beside him, gazing at nothing in particular.

"You have quite the family, Hatsuharu," said Hana, rubbing her fingers on her forehead. She was now wearing one of Tohru's tank-tops. Kagura had cleaned up and bandaged her shoulder, which now had white gauze wrapped around it.

Haru half-grinned. "I know."

-

When Yuki, Ayame, Hatori, and Tohru returned to the house the downstairs was spotless and everyone but Haru, Kyo, and Uo were waiting eagerly for their return. Kisa and Hana rushed to give Tohru a big hug, relieved. Hatori sat down with a glass of water and sighed heavily. Tohru soon realized that Shigure was gone.

"Where's Shigure-san?" Silence fell upon everyone in the room. Ayame was the first to speak.

"He… he took Akito home. He was the one who Akito to come in the first place. If it wasn't for Shigure, Yuki would've never locked himself up in his room. He was just a pawn of Akito's. I would suggest to you, Tohru-kun, that you and Yuki and Ha'ri stay away from the both of them for a while. The three of you are more than welcome to stay with me for the time being." Yuki blew a strand of hair from his face and turned to his brother.

"That's a good idea, nii-san. What do you think, Hatori? Tohru?" Hatori nodded his head silently. A concerned look clouded Tohru's face.

"But, what about taking care of the house? What'll Kyo-kun do?"

"Kyo lived alone for almost a month. He'll be okay for a few days, Tohru." Tohru nodded.

"I'll stay with you Ayame-san. Thank you so much for your hospitality." Tohru bowed, and went upstairs to pack a few things. Yuki followed her upstairs to do the same, and Hatori went outside to start the car.

-

It had been three days since the party. Not a word had been heard out of Akito or Shigure, and Hatori, Yuki, and Tohru were still staying with Ayame. Everyone had relayed the night's events to Uo and Kyo the next day, and now Uo, Hana, Yuki, and Kyo wouldn't let Tohru out of their sight.

Everyone was holding together well, but Yuki was slipping again. Akito's words crept into his mind again, reminding him for the first time since he came out of the room that Akito would be visiting him soon. '_I'll give you until the end of the month to think upon my offer. Don't try to run away. I can always find you._' If Akito's threat held true, he would be on Ayame's doorstep in two days. He would have to go. Akito couldn't find him if he wasn't in Japan. If Akito came again, he might succeed in trying to kill Tohru. He would leave tonight.

-

Yuki took all the money out of his bank account and bought a plane ticket. The only flight to the US that was leaving soon and that he could afford was the 9:30pm flight to Richmond, Virginia. Packing everything he owned into a duffle bag, the rat caught a taxi to the airport as soon as school let out, and at 9:35 Yuki Sohma was flying away from everything he knew.

The only thing he regretted was not being able to tell Tohru. He didn't want to risk Akito torturing it out of her or her coming after him. The only thing he left behind was a note on her pillow.

_I love you, Tohru._


	8. Reasons and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Eight : Reasons and Dreams**

_Shigure's home was quiet. No birds chirped, no leaves rustled softly in the breeze. Not even Tohru's cheerful voice or Kyo's annoying one could be heard. He looked around frantically, searching for signs of life. Suddenly, he turned around and there was Akito. His fingers were wrapped around Tohru's neck, squeezing. Tohru wasn't moving. _

_Akito let the girl drop to the ground then turned on him. He backed away, but was stopped short when he ran into something. Turning to see what it was, he saw Shigure, smiling coldly. Shigure tried to grab him, but he escaped. He ran into the kitchen, and what was on the floor made him scream. Haru was lying face down on the kitchen floor in a puddle of blood, a butcher knife stuck squarely in his back. He screamed again and ran into the dining room, hoping to find someone who could help him. Instead he saw Kyo dangling from the ceiling, a rope encircling his neck. Screaming even louder, he ran upstairs into Tohru's room._

_Tohru was standing in the middle of the room, her arms open wide to embrace him. Relieved when he saw that she was alive, he ran forward to hug her. Tohru's gentle smile soon became a harsh and cold one, more baring her teeth than smiling. She squeezed him in such a powerful hug that he felt bones snap and colored lights flashed before his eyes. He gasped for breath, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, it wasn't Tohru hugging him. It was Akito. Screaming again and again, he tried desperately to free himself from Akito's grasp, but to no avail. Finally, he couldn't breath and Akito whispered in his ear._

"_I've got you."_

Yuki awoke, gasping for breath. His sheets werewrapped firmly around his neck and he was covered in sweat. The rat got to his feet shakily, and got a drink of water. The clock on his microwave read 3:47. Deciding to give up on sleeping anymore, Yuki plopped down on the sofa to watch TV, even though it was all in English. He flipped channels mindlessly, and stopped on the local news. He watched for a moment, trying to distract himself, but Yuki's thoughts were soon drawn back to Akito and his dream. Shaking his head violently, trying to clear dismal thoughts from his mind, Yuki tried to focus on something happy. Turning off the TV, he grabbed one of the gardening books he had brought with him and opened it. His breathing slowed and he became more relaxed, and soon his emotional stress from the past few days suddenly made itself present. Yuki's eyelids drooped sleepily, and the book slipped from his hands as he fell headfirst into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-

Tohru stirred, stretched, and climbed out of bed. When she turned to straighten her blankets, she noticed a note taped to the pillow. Picking it up, she read the scrolling words slowly. Letting the paper slip from her fingers, Tohru walked cautiously into Yuki's room. It was empty, all his belongings gone. She sat heavily, stunned. Resting her forehead on her knees, she cried quietly, praying that Yuki would be alright.

-

Everyone was surprised at Yuki's sudden departure, most of all Akito. He had expected a quiet submission, but what he got was his cousin defiantly fleeing. Everyone figured that the rat had packed his bags and left the country, since Akito could find him anywhere in Japan.

The least surprised of the Sohmas was Haru. He visited Tohru often after Yuki left, comforting her and telling her that he was doing it to protect her. Uo and Hana also hovered around Tohru more than usual, talking to her and telling the depressed girl that Yuki would come back. The glimmer of perpetual hope in Tohru's eyes was gone now, and it didn't look like it was going to come back any time soon.

"Tohru-kun, Yuki fled Akito to protect you. If he had stayed, Akito might've tried to kill you. If you wait, he'll return soon enough. Be patient, he'll return when it's safe for the two of you to be together."

-

_Two years passed. Akito tried and failed to find Yuki and also failed in trying to get to Tohru. Finally he decided to just wait for Yuki to return. Kyo and Tohru continued to attend school, telling the teachers that there had been a family crisis and that Yuki had moved away suddenly. They graduated without any problems. Tohru went on to work full time as the head chef of a restaurant; Kyo started his own martial arts dojo. Hatsuharu and Hana had grown steadily closer throughout the turbulent years, but decided to put their budding relationship on hold and not tell anyone, for fear that Akito would discover them._

_Tohru and Hatori continued staying with Ayame, but Tohru moved into a small apartment near Ayame's (for safety reasons) shortly after she got her job. Uo became a martial arts instructor at Kyo's dojo and the two soon began to get along very well. Uo still didn't know about the curse and Kyo made sure she didn't find out. Two years after Yuki left, Tohru had steadily gotten better, but by no means had she forgotten him._


	9. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Nine : Lies**

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _Tohru gave her stew one last stir and picked up the phone. "Hello, Honda residence." She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"Tohru?" The voice was vaguely familiar. It was smooth, kind, and with a very slight American accent. Her eyes snapped open in sudden recognition.

"Yuki! Is that you?"

"Tohru… Tohru…" Tohru smiled broadly, tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

"Yuki! How are you? Please tell me that you're coming home, back to Japan!" Yuki sighed.

"Tohru, do you love me?"

"Yes, Yuki. I love you more than I ever have. I'll never stop loving you."

"That's…" Tohru's brow wrinkled as Yuki's voice trailed off in something that sounded like dismay.

"What? What's wrong."

"Tohru, I'm not coming back to Japan. I'm engaged. I'm going to be married in three weeks. I'm sorry, Honda-san. I'm sorry, but I'm happy. She knows about the curse, and she doesn't care. Since Akito isn't here, we can be married. I hope that you can be happy without me, Honda-san. We couldn't be together, so I moved on. I hope you move on too. Goodbye, Honda-san." Yuki hung up. The receiver slipped from Tohru's grasp.

'_Not coming back… Engaged… Goodbye… Honda-san…" _Tohru crumpled to the ground.

-

Yuki hung up and slid his back down the wall until he was sitting, knees to chin and head in hands. His head pounded, tears trickled from his eyes. He looked up at his end table. On it were two pictures, one of him and Tohru and another of him and a woman. She was American, with light brown hair and green eyes. Her lips were curved playfully into a broad smile, eyes sparkling with happiness. Yuki let his head drop back onto his knees.

'_I can't believe I lied to her like that. Ana is only a friend, a co-worker. She gave me that picture as congratulations on my promotion. She means nothing to me. It's Tohru that I love, but we can't be together. Not until Akito dies. Ayame said that he'd call me when he was gone. All I can wish for now is that Tohru is happy. If she is still single after Akito dies, I'll go to her again. But for now, it's not safe._'

-

Akito was at his normal spot, lying on his porch. He was noticeably skinnier, paler, and more susceptible to illness. Hatori had gone back to the Sohma estate carefully, and had only received a beating from Akito. The dragon was now back to his normal position, and his entire job now revolved around the god of the Jyunnishi.

The head of the family was nearing the end of his life. Everyone knew it, especially Hatori. From time to time he would cough up blood and ran an almost constantly high temperature. Akito knew his life was coming to an end, and he had decided that it was time for him to find Yuki.

"Hatori. I'm going to die soon. Before I die, I want to find Yuki and bring him back here. I want to make him pay. I know that Ayame knows where he is." Hatori started, but kept his face from showing his shock. "I see that you are surprised. Don't be. Ayame told me the moment Yuki called him. Ayame hasn't changed at all, over all these years. He's still loyal to me. He would still sell his own brother to me for happiness." Hatori's heart fell. The dragon had thought that Aya had changed, that he had learned from the past. He hadn't, apparently.

"Hatori, call Ayame when you're done. I want to see him tonight." Hatori began packing away his instruments.

"Yes sir."

-

Uo and Hana found Tohru, twenty minutes after she received the call from Yuki, lying on the floor sobbing. She was a complete wreck, screaming and pounding her fists on the floor and crying. They couldn't get a word out of her; she seemed oblivious to her friend's presence. Finally, Uo and Hana gave up on trying to talk to her. They half-dragged-half-carried Tohru into her bedroom and plopped her into the bed.

After five more minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, Tohru passed out. She slept like rock, her friends were sure that nothing they could do would wake her up. They would have to wait to see what was wrong.

Tohru slept for almost ten hours. At first Uo and Hana both sat with her, but they decided that they would have to take shifts. One would watch while the other napped, ate, or left to work.

It was Hana's shift when Tohru woke up. She just stared at the ceiling, crying silently. Hana held Tohru's hand comfortingly and brushed the hair from her face.

"Tohru. It's me, Hana." Tohru turned her head slightly to face Hana.

"H-Hana-chan?"

"Tohru, can you tell me what made you cry? What's wrong?" Tohru looked back up at the ceiling.

"Yuki called me. He told me that he was… he was… engaged… and wasn't coming back to Japan." Hana's eyes opened in surprise, and then wrinkled in anger.

"That stupid _child_! Running away from his problems, when if he could overcome them, he would be ten times happier. Tohru, if you love him, you need to convince him that he would be happier with you if he would just triumph over your obstacles. Then he will come back." Tohru's expression suddenly became determined and her tears stopped.

"I will! I can do this! I love Yuki more than anything, and I won't let Akito-san stop us from being together!"

-

Ayame sat before Akito, a piece of paper in his hand. It was edging on nighttime, the spring breeze slightly chilly. Akito had on a heavier kimono than normal, by Hatori's orders.

"So, Ayame. You have Yuki's location and phone number?"

"Yes."

"You haven't changed, you know. You'll still sell your brother if it means your happiness. Won't you?" Ayame didn't answer, but didn't look away either. "Well, what are you waiting for? Give me the paper! I'm not going to live much longer." Ayame instantly got up and handed Akito the paper.

He read over the paper carefully, an evil smile spreading over his pale lips.

"I've got you."


	10. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Ten : Gone**

The next day Tohru took off work and visited Ayame at his shop. She went straight to the snake, confronting him the moment she walked into the shop.

"Where's Yuki?" Her voice had lost its normal softness, it was unusually demanding. Ayame cocked his head over in confusion.

"You have just as good a guess as I do, Tohru-san," Ayame said, removing a pin from his lips and inserting it into the hem of a skirt.

"You know exactly where he is. Hatori-san told me so last night." Ayame winced suddenly, a pin stuck in his finger from when he jerked in surprise. The snake set down the skirt and licked the drop of blood from his finger.

"Come with me." He stood, leading Tohru into the back room. He sat and motioned Tohru to do the same. "Tohru-san, you're right. I know where Yuki is. But, so does Akito. He and Kureno went to fetch him last night. They'll be back tomorrow morning. I'm sorry, but you're too late." Tohru slouched in her chair in defeat. Ayame stood and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. It's the Sohma curse." Tohru jumped to her feet.

"No! It's not the Sohma curse that does this! It's Akito-san! It's his fault! No!" She shook her head forcefully, tears of anger and despair flying into the air. Ayame smiled grimly.

"On the outside, at first, it may seem to be Akito's fault. But in the end, it's the curse. The curse with no cure."

-

Yuki had just returned home from work when the doorbell rang. He tossed aside his jacket and opened the door.

"Hello, Yuki." Yuki stumbled back, tripped, and landed hard on the ground.

"A-A-Akito!" Akito smiled and shut the door behind him. He glided over to Yuki and twined his bony fingers into Yuki's hair.

"It's so nice to see you Yuki. I've been bored lately, with my favorite toy lost. But now I've found him, and I'm ready to have lots of fun to make up for all the time you were missing." Akito jerked Yuki violently to his feet and dragged him the rest of the way into the apartment. He tossed Yuki to the ground and proceeded to tour his apartment. When his eyes fell on the picture of Tohru and Yuki, he smiled.

"I see that you still cling on to the past. I would forget about her, if I were you. You'll never see her again, after all." Yuki shuddered and broke down sobbing. Anger sparked into Akito's eyes. "What? Are you unhappy with my decision? Are you defying me! HOW DARE YOU!" Akito flung the picture into Yuki's face, the glass frame shattering.

He screamed, clawing at his face, trying desperately to pry the glass shards from his skin. Akito flung about wildly, throwing things, overturning chairs, and pulling out drawers. Soon Akito discovered the knife drawer. He paused, rummaging through the drawer. After a few seconds his hand emerged with a large butcher knife.

Akito turned on Yuki, grinning. Yuki's eyes snapped open as he tried to stand and run, but the rat tripped and fell the ground again. Akito pinned Yuki to the floor with his fist and brandished the knife.

"We're going to have lots of fun now, huh Yuki?" Akito ran the blade across Yuki's shoulder, laughing. Yuki winced as Akito kept teasing him with the blade, cutting here, poking there. Akito was about to take off a chunk of Yuki's ear when the door slammed open. The god of the Jyunnishi paused and turned to see who was intruding on _his _fun. Yuki lifted his head just far enough to see who it was before he passed out.

Hatori, Hatsuharu, Ayame, Kureno, and Tohru stood in the doorway. Akito scowled as the visitors stood. His hands were drenched in Yuki's blood, as was the floor and Yuki himself. Tohru was near to fainting.

"I see that you have come to crash our party. But we were having sooo much fun!" Akito threw back his head and laughed. He brought the knife up, directly above Yuki's heart. "Noooo!"

Tohru flung herself forward, knocking Akito aside. He jabbed at Tohru, the knife still in his hand. Time seemed to slow as the knife slide into Tohru's stomach. Hatori, Ayame, and Haru ran forward, hauling Akito off of the girl. She gasped for breath, clutching her stomach.

Haru picked up the closest thing to him (the leg of a chair) and smashed it into Akito's head. He was immediately unconscious, blood dripping from the side of his skull.

Hatori dropped to his knees by Tohru, examining her wound. He clenched his teeth and pulled the knife carefully out of her stomach. The blood flowed faster, drenching Hatori as he told Ayame to fetch him a dishrag. The snake did as he was told. Hatori pressed it firmly to her cut, trying through tears to stop the bleeding.

Haru used another rag to wipe Yuki's bloody face and slashes. Ayame hovered around nervously, clasping and unclasping his hands until Hatori told him to call for an ambulance. Kureno just watched.

Twenty minutes later Yuki was being treated for his cuts and Tohru was in Critical Condition. Hatori, Ayame, and Haru sat in the waiting room. The cow was stretched out on the floor, asleep. All the pressures of the day hit the cow like a hurricane, knocking him over with full force. Hatori and Ayame sat in complete silence. They hadn't spoken to each other the whole time they were in the hospital. Ayame spoke first.

"I'm sorry, Hatori. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have told Akito where he was…"

"It's okay. You haven't changed, and neither have I. It'll be okay." A doctor entered the waiting room. They looked up hopefully.

"Are you Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda's guardians, Hatori and Ayame Sohma?" Hatori spoke first.

"Yes. Please, how are they doing?" The doctor turned, rubbing his temples.

"Mr. Sohma is fine. We only had to give him a few stitches. He's sleeping now. Miss Honda, however…" Hatori fell to his knees.

"No… Please, please tell me she's okay!" Ayame rested his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. We've lost her."


	11. Dying Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Eleven : Dying Wish**

"I'm sorry. We've lost her."

"Wh-What do you mean 'lost'?" asked Ayame. The doctor turned to face the long-haired man.

"Exactly what it sounds like. We can't find her. After operating on her we left her to rest and let the sleeping gas wear off. A nurse was supposed to be with her, but when I came back both Miss Honda and the nurse were gone." Haru stirred and sat up. He looked up at the doctor hopefully and Ayame explained the situation. The cow had a hypothesis immediately.

"Akito. Akito did it. He kidnapped Tohru-kun. Doctor, would you know if there are security cameras in the hospital?"

"Of course. Not in the rooms themselves but there are cameras in the halls and parking lots."

"Good. We need to check the recording from the past two hours. We also need to find the nurse who was supposed to be there and ask around if anyone has seen either Kureno or Akito with Tohru-kun. Doctor, do you know what the nurse looked like?" The doctor thought for a moment, scratching his beard.

"It was a young man. He was skinny, pale, with long dark hair and dark eyes. I think he was Asian. You guys are Japanese, aren't you?" The three Sohmas looked at each other.

"Akito."

-

Three hours and a complete search of the hospital yielded a note found near Tohru's hospital bed.

'I see that she survived. I'm glad. Yuki, if you want her back you will return to Japan immediately. In two days at eight o'clock pm I want you back in your special room. You are to have no one with you.

It will be a trade. You for Tohru-san. If you return to me at the appointed time I will let her go. I promise not to do anything to her in the meantime. But if you don't com, I'll kill her.

But, dear Yuki, don't be sad. If you survive on night in that room I'll set you free and never "bother" you again.

Akito Sohma, god of the Jyunnishi'

Yuki set down the note slowly. He looked up at the clock.

'_Hmm. So it's two am in Japan. I've got one and a half days. Better go tell everyone that I've got less than two days to live._' The rat thought grimly as he walked out of the room.

-

The long plane ride came and went in what seemed like the blink of an eye to Yuki. He spent the whole time writing a letter to Tohru in case he didn't come out of the room alive. Hatori drove Yuki to the main house. Once out of the car, Yuki gave the letter to him.

"If I die, and Tohru's memories are erased, give her this," Yuki handed his cousin an envelope with Tohru written on it. "It's my dying wish." Hatori took the envelope and tucked it into his briefcase.

"I will." Yuki hugged Hatori goodbye, tears staining his cheeks.

"Thank you, Hatori. Thank you." The older man took a deep breath and held Yuki at arm's length.

"Don't worry, Yuki. Be strong. Don't let Akito take Tohru from you like took Kana away from me. You're strong and smart. You can do it. You can surpass all barriers and achieve happiness." Hatori let his arms drop and drove away, leaving Yuki alone in front of Akito's home.

The wind whipped his hair and rain drops thundered to the ground as Yuki Sohma, Rat of the Chinese Zodiac, walked towards his death.


	12. You've Done It

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter Twelve : You've Done It**

Yuki walked silently down the hallway, listening to the rain pattering on the roof. At the end of the hall he turned to right. In front of him was a small, nondescript door. Anyone besides Yuki would think that there lay a perfectly normal room behind that door. The rat knew that behind that door lay his deepest fears. He gulped, held back tears, and slid open the door.

The room of Yuki's nightmares was a tiny place with no windows and only one door. The floor was worn; splotches of blood and other unidentified liquids stained the floor. Only a small switch hanging from a peg adorned the walls.

He walked slowly to his corner and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. Yuki knew this corner like he knew his own bedroom. He could pick out every spot of blood, every piece of reed coming loose from the mat and tell you when and how it happened.

'_Here I am again. It's been a while since I've been in here. Almost two and a half years. Good thing it'll be my last…_' Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open. A gasp escaped his lips when he saw who it was.

Tohru, her hands bound together and a rag stuffed in her mouth, stumbled into the room. Akito walked behind her, goading her forward with a jab from his bony finger. Akito motioned for Tohru to sit, and she did.

There were no visible signs of harm on Tohru. Yuki was sure that her memories were still intact because Hatori had been with him. Tears unshed glittered in her eyes as she watched Akito take the switch from its peg and advance on Yuki. The rat curled up into a ball, fear etched into his face.

Akito brought the switch down onto Yuki's exposed arm. He winced, blood welling up on the small cut. Tohru grimaced. Akito switched the rat again, as if scolding him. Suddenly Akito exploded and whipped him ferociously. Yuki tried in vain to protect himself. A cry of anguish escaped Tohru's lips as she tried desperately to tear her eyes away.

After a few moments Yuki's wounds from his previous encounter with Akito opened, bleeding freely. His stitches came undone, scabs were ripped away to reveal not quite healed wounds. Blood dripped from his arms and legs, his clothing hung in shreds.

"How does that feel, Yuki? Does it feel good? How about you, Tohru-san? Do you like seeing him in pain? It's your fault, you know. If you had stayed away from the Sohmas, you would never have cause Yuki such pain." Tohru was sobbing uncontrollably, her head squeezed between her knees in an attempt to block out Akito's voice. The head lifted his arm, and brought the switch down viscously onto Yuki's head.

'_Be strong… I love you, Yuki… Be strong… Don't let Akito take Tohru from you… Be strong…' _Yuki struggled to his feet, leaning on the wall for support. Akito let his arm hang by his side. His eyebrow lifted in mock confusion.

"What are you doing, Yuki? Do you want your last moments to be in defiance of my authority? Fine, have your wish!" Akito lifted his arm to strike the rat, but he caught the head's wrist before the switch touched him. Anger and hate flashed dangerously in Yuki's amethyst eyes. His grip tightened dangerously around Akito's arm as he twisted it around backwards. Sickening cracks filled the room as Yuki broke his tormenters arm. The switch slipped from his thin fingers.

The rat picked it up, examining it. Something in the usually calm boy broke, and he yelled, attacking Akito with the switch. The man fell to the ground, covering his face with his one good arm. Yuki dropped to his knees, wrapping both hands around Akito's neck. Coughs and short gasps for breath came from Akito.

"No! Stop!" Yuki looked up in surprise, lessening his grip. Akito didn't move. Tohru was standing by the rat, a pleading look in her tear-filled eyes. "I think you've done enough, Yuki. You're scaring me."

"How could you say that? He almost killed both of us!" Tohru shook her head.

"I know. But no one should have to die. If you tried to kill everyone in your way, then you'd be like Akito." Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

"You're right. I think he's learned not to mess with us. Besides, you said if I survived, you would leave us alone. Keep your ending of the deal, Akito, and I won't kill you." Akito gritted his teeth. Yuki stood, putting his hand against Tohru's shoulder for support. They didn't turn as they left the room, shutting the door firmly behind them.

-

To Yuki and Tohru's surprise, everyone was waiting for them in front of Akito's home. Cheers erupted from the small crowd of people. Tears of joy flowed freely as Hana and Uo ran to hug Tohru. Hatori walked briskly forward, giving Yuki instructions to see him at his office as soon as possible. A big smile was on the doctor's lips.

"I'm proud of you, Yuki. You've done the impossible. You've done it." Yuki smiled, wiping blood from his forehead. Turning, he took Tohru's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Tohru, will you marry me?" Everyone fell silent. Tohru's face went blank, but was soon filled with one of her huge, 'goofy' smiles.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Yuki leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Hoots and whistles exploded from their friends and family. Hana sighed.

"Oh, the cost of the wedding!"

A/N: Endless thanks to all of my reviewers up to this point: Fa11enange1, mexicanhotie101, Naru, K. Elric, kluv19, Faye-chan, Darks Light, ookami uma, animefreak, Kiwi, Princess-angel3, Nightfall2525, Fantasia-Spirit, Shii-chanchick, kogaswolfgrl, jj917, One Winged Angel Sami, fdiw, The Squeaky Wheel, TheeBycth, Dark Elf Queen, AmayaSaria, Medalladark, VampireBat, angelicattie, randomegrrrl, soccergirl869, anime-lover-4-ever, Kawaiichu, Zanza-chan, kuramalovesmemost, fall, Born in a Graveyard, and Easy As. Yelling. I can't thank you guys enough. You guys helped me through all the stresses of writing this. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and that you had just as much fun reading it as I had writing it.


	13. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

**Epilogue **

"You may now kiss the bride." Amethyst eyes met bright blue ones as the owners of the eyes' lips touched. Cheers and clapping exploded from the family and friends sitting on small folding chairs as cherry blossoms fluttered through the air, tangling themselves in everyone's hair. Momiji, his violin in hand, smiled broadly as he began to play a happy tune as the Tohru and Yuki linked arms and walked back through the cheering onlookers. Tears of joy and laughter and smiles were on the faces of every single person there, even the coldest of hearts were softened at the spectacle.

Parked beneath one of the trees was a horse-drawn carriage, four dancing white horses in front of it. Hatori, his dark hair longer than ever and his stern face smiling, bowed slightly and opened the door to the carriage. Yuki leapt into the carriage and took his bride's hand, helping her in.

Later that day everyone who was present at the wedding were gathered under a great tent, candles floating in glass bowls filled with water illuminating the night. Music played as friends and couples danced, skirts twirling and coattails flapping. Soon the music stopped and the rough voice of Uo came over the loudspeakers.

"I'd like to let everyone know that momentarily Mr. and Mrs. Sohma will be boarding the lovely carriage and departing for their honeymoon! So everyone grab some rice and get over here!" The speakers clicked and fell silent as everyone picked up the little packets of rice from the tables and stood in two lines in front of the carriage. Boisterous laughter rang through the night as every threw their rice fervently as the bride and groom ran between them, hands protecting their heads. The newlyweds departed in laughter as the carriage rolled off. Just as the carriage was pulling away the bride opened the door and tossed out a bouquet of flowers. All of the girls rushed forward, their arms flailing in the air in desperate attempts to catch the flowers. By some trick of fate, three hands shot into the air and all caught the bouquet. Uo, Hana, and Kisa looked at the flowers and then at each other in shock. Soon after they all broke into smiles and laughter. Ayame, noticing this, yelled out: "Looks like for the next wedding it'll be three couples instead of one!"

_All of the remaining years passed in peace. Akito died quietly a year later, freeing the Sohma family from his rule. Several more weddings occurred and babies were born. Uo and Kyo ran their dojo happily. They enjoyed each other's company and a good group of willing students. Kyo told Uo of both the family's and his curse, and while shocked at first, came to accept them. Hana eventually graduated from high school without any more trouble than usual. She opened a book-shop, with its specialty being information on anything mysterious. Haru went to college and studied architecture, and began working on the designs for many buildings. Hatori opened up his own clinic and did well with it from the start. Ayame continued with this dress shop, soon enlisting Kisa as his newest employee. She helped with the sewing while she studied art in college. As soon as Hiro graduated he went off to law school, which surprised no one. The predicted three-fold wedding did in fact occur many years after Yuki and Tohru were married. Uo and Kyo, Kisa and Hiro, and Hana and Hatsuharu were all wedded, with Yuki and Tohru's young daughter Kyoko as the flower girl. _

**THE END**

A/N: Wow. It's been over a year and I return with the epilogue and a renewed version of my most-loved fanfiction. I worked on some of the writing, patched up unintentional plot-holes, and cleared up some confusion. I do not plan on writing a sequel anymore, so I made it a more satisfying ending. I confess, this is quite a puny epilogue, but it's better than nothing!


End file.
